Rescuing Langar
October 15th. Langar Badakshan, Afghanistan 2010. The sound of BlackHawk helicopters can be heard in the distance. Several men holding Ak-47's, and Ak-74's would look over towards the sound of the blades slicing through the air. The men would talk in their native language, and would be clearly angered, and would begin to fall back into the village. "Its a quick sweep, just checking for I.E.D's and signs of any insurgent activity, alright guys?" A trooper inside the helicopter would say. Some of the troopers look at the trooper doubtful..."Hey, if we do, it should be light resistance." "No resistance is light" a trooper says, he'd have dark brown hair and dark intense green eyes. His dog tags would read GORON. The helicopter begins to shake, as they descend into the town. "And, we're here boys, stay alert, and be friendly with the townsfolk." The trooper from earlier says. The trooper with green eyes puts on his helmet, and checks his M4 carbine, and gets ready. The helicopters land, and would be dispersing tiny rocks and dust everywhere in a 360, and the men begin to pour out of the helicopters, and walk into the village Townspeople stare at them, but pay no attention, they'd be used to all the military activity. "Stay in pairs or groups of 3, and have your radios ready." A stern voice says, the squad leader of course. Goron walks through the streets, with another trooper, they'd be chatting but still paying attention to their surroundings. "I Just can't wait to get out of this hellhole., I've got two kids waitin' for me". The trooper says to Goron. "We'll be outta here soon, Baron." Goron Says to him, whilst observing a few kids playing around in the street. As they continue to walk, the streets begin to get more and more quiet. Baron looks into the windows of the buildings and sees women and kids faces staring at them, and stops walking. "Wait, look" Baron says, Goron looks at the people in the buildings, and also notices no men in them. "I'll notify Ryan" Goron says, as he pulls up his radio. "Ryan, we got some children and women on your six-" The sound of a bullet fired off is heard, and Baron drops to the ground. "Baron!" Goron looks around raising his gun and firing at the sound of gunfire, and crouches, grabbing Baron's arm and pulling him towards the side of car. "Im good, it hit me in the plate!" Baron cries out, scrambling to his feet, and positioning his gun. The sound of gunfire can be heard throughout the village. Baron gets his radio, "Insurgents are here!". "No Shit" a voice is heard on the radio. The sound of crying can be heard behind them, and Goron turns around, seeing the pair of children from before on the street crying. "Cover me!" Goron says, running towards the kids. A few bullets hit the ground near Goron, and one hits a window, shattering it. Goron reaches the kids, and grabs them into his arms, and rushes over to a nearby building. As Goron reaches the door, he places the kids down and goes to open the door, but it is locked. ~Goddamnit~ He thinks, and looks over towards the sound of gunfire. Goron looks back at the door, and steps back and sends a kick at it, causing the wood to crack and it to become loose. He sends another kick at it, busting it open, and pushes the kids inside. Several women, rush to grab the kids. "Stay Inside!" Goron says to them, and closes the door, and runs towards Baron's position. "I can't see them, little fucking ghosts!" Baron shouts, firing off his gun again. "Stop shooting if you can't see them, their are still civilians inside buildings!" Goron shouts at him. A gun goes off, the car window shatters, and nearly hits Baron. Goron looks over, and sees a soviet era weapon poking out from some bushes, Goron aims his gun and fires several rounds at the bushes. Their radios crackle as a voice comes through. "Theres a weapon cache on the North side of the village, I repe- ARGH! I'm hit I'm hit!" the voice turns into terror. "Lets go!" Goron goes in through an alley, and Baron follows in closely behind him, covering his back. Goron cuts the corner, and sees two insurgents holding weapons, the Insurgents go to raises their weapons to fire, but Goron discharges his gun faster, downing them. "We'll be at the North side in several minutes" Baron says into his radio. "Copy! Copy!" the voice comes back clearly in distress. Goron enters the street, and looks around, crouching and taking cover behind objects. They continue on, reaching the North side, and see two troopers downed, lying behind several crates of food. "Get us some supressive fire, I'll tend them until we get more guys". "You got it" Baron says to Goron. Baron gets behind a crate and places his bipod on it, and fires his gun. Goron looks at the two men, who'd be suffering gun wounds, to the limbs. Goron begins to perform basic first aid on them. Several bullets hit the crates, breaking parts of the wood, and apples and oranges roll off. Suddenly, Baron is knocked back, hitting his back against the floor hard. Goron looks over, and sees no blood. "You good?!" Goron says to Baron, helping him to his feet. "Yeah, shit that packs a hella of a punch" "We have to get them to a safer position, these crates won't hold off for much longer." Goron says. "We'll be at your position in a few!" A voice comes through their radios. Goron stands up, and fires his gun, and gets back down. "Their like ghosts..." Goron murmurs. "I'm not gonna make it..." one of the wounded trooper says miserably. "No, everyones going to make it out alive" Goron returns. Suddenly, all 4 men are knocked backward several feet, and the crates burst apart, releasing all sorts of teared and ripped up pieces of fruit. All of their ears would be ringing. "A fucking grenade!" Baron says really loud. Goron crawls around, trying to get to his feet, but clearly disoriented. Baron stands up, and staggers around, and a bullet hits his arm and vest, and he falls back down. "Fuck I'm hit!" Baron clutches his left arm and winces. Goron looks over to him, and begin to pull him and another wounded soldier into the side of a car. A bullet suddenly hits his helmet, and his head sways to the side, and he falls over. His ears ring even more, accompanied by a headache. Goron feels his helmet with his hand, and feels the dent and some of the kevlar poking out. Goron crouches and heads over to the other wounded soldier, and begins to pull him back as more bullets whiz past them. Goron gets behind the car, and stands up, firing his gun at the incoming Insurgents. A couple go down, but more bullets come towards him, hitting the car causing pinging sounds. A bullet richochtes and hits his vest. "Shit" Goron says, crouching back, and reloads his M4. He looks back at his comrads, all in pain. "Look, I'll drive them away, Baron your still in shape to carry these guys, Okay?" Goron says. "Don't do it, your going to die..." Baron says, slowly crouching behind the car. "Its my choice, look I'll be fine, just get them out of here." Goron says back. Goron stands up, aiming his gun, and continuing to walk, begingin to walk towards the side, giving away his position. Bullets whiz past him, and he downs another Insurgent. A bullet hits his vest, which nearly knocks the wind out of him. He stumbles back and sprays his gun in the direction of enemy gun fire. He moves foward, as a bullet scrapes his arm, almost a direct hit. Another bullet hits the bottom off his vest, and he staggers foward, falling down. Goron tries to stand up, but fails, and a bullet hits the ground infront of him. He looks up, seeing several insurgents coming towards him. Goron raises his rifle, but gun fire goes off, not from his gun. Two insurgents drop, and the other two quickly hide behind a car "I ain't leaving you buddy, Im with ya, until the end of the line!" Baron says, unpinning a grenade and throwing it at the insurgents hiding behind the car. The insurgents cry out, trying to get away but are hit. More gunfire is heard, from behind them, friendlies. 3 troops move in, and begin to help out the wounded men behind them. Baron helps up Goron, and pushes him inside a building. "Thanks" Goron says, leaning on the wall, gaining his breath as he reloads his rifle. "The cache is just up ahead, lets take it down, together." Baron says to him. Goron nods his head, and the two men head towards the small building, and enter it. They see several crates of ammunition, rpg heads and all sorts of goodies. "We got the cache, we're blowing it up" Goron says into his radio. As they go to pull out grenades, a wooden chair suddenly flies out, and hits Baron, knocking him back into the wall. Goron looks over, seeing a muscular insurgent, about 6'4. Goron aims his gun, and the man moves foward with uncanny speed grabbing the barrel and bending it downward. Goron looks at his gun and then at the insurgent in shock. The large insurgent smiles, revealing perfect teeth, and punches Goron straight in the chest, making Goron literately fly back into a door, breaking through it and landing in another room. Goron looks at his gun, and unslings it, and unholsters his pistol as he sees the large man coming towards him. Goron fires numerous rounds, and the man is hit, and only smiles, but he angrly stomps towards Goron and grabs him by his vest and throws him into a wall, still holding on to him. Goron begins to see stars, and drops his handgun. The man throws him once again across the room, this time hitting furniture and breaking it apart. The sound of the native voices of the insurgents can be heard nearby. As the man goes to attack Goron once more, the sound of a blade hitting flesh can be heard, and the insurgent turns around, revealing a combat knife firmly planted on his back. Baron looks up at him, and sends a punch at his chest, and pulls back, hurting his wrist. As the man goes to grab him, two arms grab his neck into a chokehold. "Shoot him shoot him!" Goron cries out. Baron steps out, unholstering his pistol, as the man backs up into the wall, hitting Goron. Baron fires his entire clip at the man, and the man staggers forward onto his knees. Goron steps back, watching. The insurgent begins to cough up blood and angrily shouts in his language, and grabs Baron's leg and swings to the side, throwing Baron into a wall. Goron takes out his own combat knife and lodges it into the mans thick neck. The insurgent turns around, sending a punch at Goron's helmet, knocking him off his feet along with the helmet. The helmet rolls around, and would have a huge dent on it. Goron begins to black out, as he sees the insurgent slowly coming towards him. Baron stands up, reloading his gun, and firing more rounds at the Insurgent. The insurgent leans to the side, dodging a few shockingly. Goron gets up to his feet, and sends a kick at the insurgent, then an uppercut. The insurgent smiles, perfect teeth now filled with blood. Baron grabs a two by four, and goes to strike the Insurgent with it, but the insurgent catches it, and breaks it with his hand. Goron steps back, and takes out his grenade. "We're outta this hellhole!" Goron says. "Move it Move it!" Goron, rushes to pick up his hand gun, and fires the last few rounds at the insurgents legs, making him drop. "Unpin all of your grenades and throw them here!" Goron says. Baron does as told, and they begin to drop the grenades as they run out, two insurgents look at them, and fire their guns at them. Goron is hit in the leg, and so is Baron, the two men fall to the ground. A huge explosion goes off behind them. Goron slowly stands up, helping up Baron, the two men carrying each other and walking back towards their teammates. Goron's dog tag loosely pokes out, reading HARRISON GORON...